The disclosed subject matter relates to adaptive vehicle braking systems, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that enhance vehicle operator feedback during regenerative brake blending of hybrid vehicles.
Vehicle braking systems, particularly adaptive braking systems, enhance hybrid vehicle performance by controlling regenerative brake blending in which an electric motor functions as a generator to slow the vehicle, in conjunction with traditional braking systems. Electric actuation is used to achieve high performance operation of vehicles having hybrid powertrains by precisely controlling regenerative brake blending. These systems can offer tailored pressure control maps to meet brake pedal deceleration controllability.